Fuego y Hielo
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU] Ella es la reina del hielo, Él es el rey del fuego, juntos han de poder encontrar el amor aún siendo tan opuestos. /Actualización esporádica.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la trama es propiedad de Perla, yo solo lo publicó por ella.

**Fuego y Hielo**

_Capítulo 1_

Hace mucho tiempo, en lo más profundo de un bosque nevado se encontraba un gran reino, ese reino era gobernado por el rey Saburo Haruno; el rey, sabio, suspicaz, fuerte de carácter e inteligente. Buscó una esposa para no perder el trono; puesto que si eso pasaba, su hermano Ibuki sería el gobernante de aquellas lejanas tierras, pero el hermano menor del rey no tenía ni una pizca de liderazgo y se sabía con creces que practicaba magia negra; después de visitar varios países y de conocer a cientos de princesas; se enamoró de una sirvienta de nombre Akahana, ambos enamorados sin fin se casaron, aún en contra de todo el mundo haciendo enfurecer a Ibuki, que, sintiéndose traicionado lanzo una maldición hacia el fruto que diera el amor entre Saburo y Akahana; pero ambos al no prestarle atención a la maldición se han de arrepentir por el resto de sus vidas.

Al cabo de nueve meses, la reina Akahana dio a luz a una hermosa y saludable niña que bautizaron con el nombre de Sakura, el reino se regocijó por tener una princesa; pero aunque la niña fuera hermosa no cuadraba con ninguno de sus padres; el rey Saburo era de piel blanca; cabello corto y dorado; ojos azules; brazos y piernas fuertes; labios gruesos y carnosos, de unas bien pobladas y rizadas pestañas y con una mirada compasiva.

La reina Akahana poseía piel de porcelana; una hermosa melena rojiza que caían en finos rizos por su espalda; unos ojos del color de la noche que a su vez resplandecían con más amor habido y por haber dirigido hacia su nueva razón de existir; unos finos labios; unas hermosas y bien rizadas pestañas. Pero la princesa en vez de sacar el cabello dorado o rojo fue de color rosa; con ojos verdes y unas largas, rizadas y preciosas pestañas que no coincidían en nada con las de sus padres.

Al paso del tiempo Sakura fue haciéndose cada vez más mayor, y a la edad de cuatro años los reyes se dieron cuenta que la niña desarrollaba poco a poco un poder que le permitía controlar el hielo y la nieve, trataban a toda costa que su querida hija saliera a jugar con la nieve porque entre más tiempo pasaba afuera en el frío, más poderosa se volvía, pero al no saber controlar sus poderes era realmente peligrosa; con cualquier alteración de sus emociones ella podría ser capaz de sepultar al reino en una montaña de nieve; así que decidieron tener otro bebé que termino siendo igualmente una niña; que nombraron Karin, que al contrario de Sakura, ella fue la réplica exacta de su madre con excepción de los ojos que terminaron siendo rojos.

Sakura por orden de los reyes y con todo el dolor de su corazón fue metida a las mazmorras para que allí no pudiera tener ninguna emoción extrema que pudiera poner en peligro a Konoha; justo ahí, en la mazmorra más alejada del castillo, fue creciendo poco a poco un sentimiento de resentimiento en su corazón dirigido hacia sus padres que al dejarla allí abandonada como a una prisionera esperando a su condena; fue practicando la forma en como congelar cosas y romperlas con el mismo frío y fue así que todo empezó.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará. <strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El Fandom de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es propiedad de Perla y yo sólo lo público por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Hielo.<strong>

_Capítulo 2_

—Bien, un poco más y lograré romper las puertas… —se dijo para sí misma, al tiempo que respiraba hondo y trataba de concentrar el frío del ambiente en las puertas, las cuales la aprisionaban y la tenían inmovilizada en un mismo lugar desde hacía doce años.

En lo que Sakura intentaba romper aquellas puertas mágicas que impedían que pudiera caminar hacia el exterior, su madre se acercaba con el desayuno. Al sentir la presencia de Akahana, dejó su labor y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, quedándose frente a la ventana. Desde la torre observó aquella figura femenina que la acompañaba casi todas las mañanas y que le llevaba las tres comidas, cambios de ropa y algunas cartas de _"su querida hermana menor"._

—Ya vine, Sakae-chan —dijo su madre entrando a la mazmorra, la cual era bastante acogedora, espaciosa y cálida.

—Mamá, mi nombre es Sakura, no Sakae… —respondió, harta de que su madre la llamara de otra manera sólo porque no le parecía bien el nombre que su padre y abuelos escogieron para ella.

—Para mí tú te llamas Sakae; tus abuelos querían una niña y terminaron teniendo sólo varones. Entonces, le impusieron a tu padre que si tenía en algún momento una hija, debía llamarla Sakura… Ese es el porqué de tu nombre, aunque yo prefiero Sakae-chan —habló, con tono paciente.

—Y si es así, ¿por qué no le pusiste Sakae a mi _querida_ hermanita Karin? —preguntó con total desinterés, ya que si no hablaba se crearía un silencio incomodo que su madre terminaría rompiendo con la frase: _"¿Y aun sigues con la idea de escapar de este lugar?"_ A lo que ella respondería: _"Eso no te debe importar, puesto que tú diste la orden de que me metieran en esta ratonera";_ y así se iniciaría una pelea muy intensa que terminaría con Sakura intentando congelar a su madre.

—Porque el nombre que tenía planeado para mi segunda hija era Karin; tú no saliste de acuerdo al plan pero aun así no dejas de ser la princesa y heredera del trono.

—Mejor déjale los títulos de princesa, heredera al trono y próxima reina a tú favorita y única hija… —escupió, al tiempo que comenzaba a caer nieve en la habitación.

—Vamos Sakae, no puedes ser así con tu madre que te ama y te ha cuidado desde siempre.

—¡Maldita sea, mi nombre no es Sakae! Es Sakura —contradijo extremadamente enojada—, y si eres lo suficientemente idiota o egoísta como para negarlo o ignorarlo, mejor vete de esta ratonera y deja de insistir para que considere este lugar como mi hogar.

Con aquel desplante de ira, Sakura hizo caer una tormenta de nieve en la recámara, la cual empezó a azotar las pequeñas ventanas hasta romperlas. También logró apagar las velas, haciendo que todo se volviera tétrico y oscuro, justo como su corazón.

—C-cálmate, Sakura. ¿Lo ves? Ya dije tu nombre, ¿puedes parar este gesto infantil y derretir la nieve? —le preguntó, intentando apaciguar el humor de su hija.

—¡Lárgate de una buena vez si no quieres que te sepulte bajo la nieve!

—Sakura, controla tus emociones… o pasarán cosas malas.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa, tú me quieres lejos del palacio para poder controlar el dinero de papá! —soltó con mucha ira contenida—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Ahora!

—Me voy, Sakura-chan —decidió al momento en que salía corriendo a la puerta y la cerraba sin fijarse en que no le puso el poderoso candando que impedía que Sakura abriera desde adentro.

Sakura rió por lo bajo cuando su madre se fue. —Bien, sé que soy mala con mi madre, pero a ella no la tuvieron encerrada en una cárcel toda su vida…

Notó entonces que las defensas de las puertas ya no estaban. Era su oportunidad para salir de ese lugar.

Y así, Sakura fue concentrando el frío del ambiente en la puerta hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crujido y el umbral quedo completamente libre, sin obstáculos que le impidieran a la princesa su cometido de conocer mundo y buscar una vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **El Fandom de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es propiedad de Perla y yo sólo lo público por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Hielo<strong>

_Capítulo 3:_

Después de una hora de haber estado corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, consiguió alejarse bastante del reino que le temía cual presa teme ser comida por el depredador; y, al percatarse que ya no la podrían encontrar, dejó de correr para así poder contemplar el paisaje que le prohibieron disfrutar desde que era una niña pequeña.

—No recordaba que fuera tan hermoso este bosque… —se dijo para sí misma, mientras caminaba evitando las ramas que en varias ocasiones casi la golpeaban en la cara.

Y así, fue explorando aquel bosque hermoso que desde hacía años la llamaba a que lo explorara en toda su extensión.

Por otro lado, la reina después de haber corrido por unas dos horas llegó al lado de su marido.

—Hola, querido —saludó Akahana con tono amable.

—Hola, mi vida —contesto él con un tono de voz romántico que le salía únicamente cuando estaba resfriado.

—¿De nuevo estas enfermo? —le reprochó con gesto enojado y los brazos como jarras.

—Sí, por haber ido con el viejo Jiraiya a conseguirte esto… —confesó, al tiempo en que le entregaba un hermoso collar de oro blanco en forma de copo de nieve.

—¡Ay, mi vida! Es hermoso… —exclamó, plantando un beso en los labios de su esposo. Al intentar tomar la nuca de su esposo para acercarlo más a ella, se dio cuenta que traía el candado de la prisión de su hija entre las manos—. ¡Oh, por dios! —dijo separándose de él, con gesto horrorizado.

—¿Qué pasa, Akahana? —preguntó preocupado el Rey.

—Olvidé poner el candado en la mazmorra de Sakura…

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho, mujer?! —rugió con gesto aterrado, alejándose de ella y corriendo hacia las caballerizas.

—E-Ella casi me sepulta bajo la nieve, cariño. Tuve que salir corriendo para no morir congelada en el frío… —explicaba mientras lo seguía.

—¡Si se ha escapado no nos resultara fácil encerrarla de nuevo!

—Yo sé cómo encerrarla de nuevo sin tener que luchar contra ella.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió con interés y con un tono de voz más bajo, dándose la vuelta.

—Tengo una amiga…

—¿Qué amiga? —cuestionó, puesto que su mujer no tenía amigas normales.

—Mikoto Uchiha, ella tuvo dos hijos. El menor es como nuestra hija, pero en vez de controlar el frío y la nieve controla el fuego y el calor…

—Y él, ¿cómo nos puede ayudar?

—Con un compromiso; así matamos tres pájaros de un tiro: comprometemos a Sakura, libramos a los Uchiha de su hijo menor y mantenemos a Sakura controlada.

—No lo sé… —dijo el rey no muy convencido.

—Vamos, amor. Conseguiremos lo que hemos querido por todos estos años; además Mikoto me envió una imagen de su hijo Sasuke y es muy guapo… A Sakura le gustará…

—Si tú lo dices, por mí está bien.

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra comprobaron que, efectivamente, Sakura se había escapado.

—Ahora hay que localizar a esa mocosilla traviesa… —rezongó, más para sí misma que para su marido.

Él no la escuchó.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_**ontinuará.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **El Fandom de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es propiedad de Perla y yo sólo lo público por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Hielo<strong>

_Capítulo 4_

—Hijo, ven —llamó Mikoto Uchiha a su hijo menor.

—¿Qué sucede madre? —le contestó manteniendo la distancia, puesto que podía quemarla con su cercanía.

—Las familias Haruno y Uchiha se han de unir por medio del matrimonio… —Confesó su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y cómo se llama la prometida de Itachi? —preguntó con gesto burlón, mirando a su hermano mayor.

—No es mi prometida, Ototo-baka. Es tuya y su nombre no te lo diremos, es una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó, haciendo que el calor dentro del cuarto empezara a aumentar.

—Cálmate, hijo… —rogó su madre, sacudiendo su mano para captar la ligera brisa que provocaba con la acción.

Sasuke Uchiha, al saber que podía prácticamente cocinar a cualquiera que se encontrara con él en una habitación, amenazaba constantemente con hacerlo si lo hacían enojar. A sus diecisiete años de edad ya había asesinado a la mayoría de los sirvientes que él consideraba indignos de servirle.

—No me casaré con esa niña mimada —sentenció con voz apenas audible.

—Sí lo harás y no hay discusión —corrigió su padre.

—Oblígame… —le retó su hijo, emanando calor a niveles extremos.

—¡Itachi, vámonos! –exclamó Mikoto con las mejillas sonrosadas, arrastrando a su primogénito afuera del cuarto.

—No me casaré con ella –anunció Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y con gesto victorioso. A él nadie le daba órdenes, no cuando tenía ese poder.

—Te casarás.

—No lo haré, y si me obligan la mataré.

—No creo que puedas.

—¿Y quién me lo impedirá?

—Ella misma, porque al igual que tú, controla un elemento.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

—El hielo.

Después de aquella confesión, Fugaku salió del cuarto dejando a su hijo menor con la boca seca a causa de la noticia. Sasuke nunca había imaginado que alguien aparte de él pudiera controlar los elementos.

—Al parecer la niña mimada no es tan aburrida, de todas formas no me casaré con ella –se dijo a sí mismo, al momento en que abría la ventana para escaparse.

Tal y como sabía que pasaría, no había nadie cerca y aprovechó la falta de seguridad para tomar una de las enredaderas que trepaban por la torre de sus aposentos y bajar. Al cabo de diez minutos logró pisar el suelo e inició una carrera hasta la salida. Con cada paso que daba el pasto se hacía cenizas, dejando un sendero de huellas negras en el suelo hasta el interior del bosque.

Luego de varias horas corriendo, finalmente llegó hacia la playa y tomó un bote remero. Usó sus puños para emanar fuego y así impulsar el bote y salir lo más rápido posible del reino. Después del ocaso y de haber navegado sin rumbo fijo varios kilómetros, la temperatura descendió considerablemente. A lo lejos divisó una isla completamente nevada y se dirigió hasta allá para descansar.

—Hpm, ¿dónde me encuentro? —se dijo en un susurro que se convirtió en una nube de vapor y se esfumó en un santiamén, al tiempo que salía del barco y empezaba a caminar por la orilla para adentrarse al bosque.

* * *

><p>En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba Sakura, siguiendo el sendero congelado de flores. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era de noche y no notó que no tenía un lugar donde dormir.<p>

—¡Ah! ¿Quién necesita dormir cuando se tiene libertad? —Exclamó al tiempo que empezaba a bostezar—. Aunque una pequeña siesta no me vendría nada mal… —Hizo una cama con escarcha y se acostó, quedándose dormida al instante.

* * *

><p>Después de que Sakura se durmiera, cierto azabache empezó a sentir frío, lo cual era bastante raro, ya que siempre tenía calor. El ambiente estaba a menos quince grados, y con cada paso que daba, el suelo bajo sus pies se iba descongelando.<p>

—¿Por qué tengo frío si mi elemento no me lo permite? —Sentía una extraña sensación que no le agradaba para nada, entre inquietud, sorpresa y curiosidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará... <strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **El Fandom de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es propiedad de Perla y yo sólo lo público por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Hielo<strong>

_Capítulo 5._

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke encontró a una chica de cabellos rosáceos recostada cómodamente sobre una cama de nieve, sin temblar ni estremecerse.

—Oye, niña… —le habló, no parecía tener más de dieciséis años—. ¿Estás viva?

Después de un rato intentando que aquella "niña" le contestara, decidió hacerle una broma y sacar fuego de sus manos y quemar el arbusto más cercano. Sakura, al sentir olor a quemado, se despertó de golpe y se levantó. Frente a sus ojos había un arbusto en llamas y un desconocido. Levantó una bola de nieve y apagó el pequeño incendio.

—¿¡Que te pasa!? —cuestionó totalmente enfadada—. Si veías que se estaba quemando, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

—Yo te estaba hablando y tú me estabas ignorando…

—Esa no es razón para que quemes el lugar… —exclamó—. Oye, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —comentó examinándolo con detenimiento, no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto antes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque hace frío y traes manga corta. Además, aquí todos tienen cabello azul, rojo o rubio y porque conozco a todas las personas de este lugar. —Mintió a medias.

A pesar de eso, no era del todo una mentira. Cuando sus padres la encarcelaron, dieron la orden para que nadie tuviera más hijos, debido al temor de que hubiera otros como ella.

—¿Y cómo puedes conocer a todos si no hay nadie? —la retó sintiéndose superior.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes saber que no hay nadie, si no has recorrido ni un octavo de esta isla? —contraatacó la pelirosa.

—Mi estimada señorita… —intervino hastiado—. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura si sólo hace unos minutos estabas reposando en aquel lecho de escarcha? —dijo apuntando a la cama de nieve divertido y viendo los pucheros que ésta hacía por hablarle formalmente.

—Primero que nada, no me trates de usted. No pasas de los dieciocho años. Segundo, mi nombre es Sakura, tercero: ¿Qué hace alguien del país del rayo en un lugar tan alejado? Y por último, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Espera un poco, tengo diecisiete años. Segundo, no te interesa lo que haga o no por este lugar, y tercero… tampoco te importa mi nombre.

—No seas tan amargado, te puede ir mal. Aquí las personas así de amargadas suelen irse rápido…

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No nos agradan las personas así.

—Bueno niñita… Si me dices dónde estoy te diré mi nombre.

—Estás en el reino congelado de Konohagakure no sato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará… <strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
